


Fairy drabble

by WhatispersonalspaceJYP



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Felix, Gen, M/M, reader is being hunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatispersonalspaceJYP/pseuds/WhatispersonalspaceJYP
Summary: Finding Fairy Felix
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Fairy drabble

I was looking around the forest, being lost isn’t easy that especially when it’s dark. I have been looking around for a sign of life, the ones that don’t want to kill me.

I walked for a long time, eventually sitting against the tree. On more prayer to be said before falling asleep.

After a restless sleep, I felt something trying to shake me awake, panic was a clear tone that was heard. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a young boy sitting in front of me. With multicolored hair, a flower crown and brown and green clothing.

But what shocked me were the pointy ears and the beautiful freckles. I slowly reached for his cheek and then touched his ear. The boy smiled.

“I’m real and you are safe now. My queen has put you under her protection and I became your guardian!”


End file.
